


Dean?

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fa da babysitter al fratellino di cinque anni.<br/>Preserie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean?

“Dean?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Papà quando torna?”  
Il fratello maggiore sbuffò, Sam doveva averglielo chiesto almeno venti volte nelle ultime due ore. “Domani” rispose per l’ennesima volta.  
“Dean?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Perché non torna stasera?”  
“Che razza di domande! Perché non può. Ora zitto e gioca.”  
Un attimo di silenzio. Dean si rimise a guardare la tv, cercando qualcosa che lo interessasse con l’aiuto del telecomando. ‘Shining’, bingo! E proprio la scena dell’ascia. La sua scena preferita. Amava il modo in cui il vecchio Jack…  
“Dean?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ho fame!”  
“C’è da mangiare in frigo.”  
“Dean?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non mi piace quello che c’è in frigo.”  
“Ma se non l’hai neanche aperto!”  
“Non mi piace e basta!”  
“Prenditi i cereali dalla credenza.”  
“Sono in alto, non ce la faccio.”  
“Sali su una sedia.”  
“E se cado?”  
Al maggiore vennero in mente i mille e uno modi in cui John lo avrebbe punito se Sam si fosse fatto male. A malincuore si alzò, aprì lo sportello e prese la scatola dei cereali. “Tieni, e ora stai zitto, per favore!”  
“Grazie, Dean!” Sam gli regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi per poi gettarsi sulla distruzione di quella povera scatola innocente.  
Il più grande riprese posto sulla poltrona davanti al televisore, in tempo per gustarsi la fine del film. Povero Jack, in fondo mica era colpa sua…  
“Dean?”  
“Cosa?” gridò isterico, voltandosi a guardare il fratello.  
“Ti voglio bene.”  
E stavolta anche Dean sorrise.


End file.
